Tutorías
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Eso que decía Ino de que ella, Sakura Haruno, se había enamorado de Itachi Uchiha, a ella le parecía una auténtica falacia.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de ****Lirilara1993.**

* * *

**TUTORÍAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura de verdad estaba tratando de entender lo que decía su libreta. De verdad que lo intentaba, pero no podía. Y no porque su letra fuera ilegible, pero ella de repente había sentido que las palabras le hablaban en un idioma diferente. Uno que no era el español. Por eso todo aquello de la evolución estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba. Mesolítico, Paleozoico, paleontólogo, arqueólogo... ah, no. Esos no. Homo habilis, homo sapiens, homo erectus, homosexual, homólogo... eso tampoco. ¿Qué le pasaba? Mitosis, meiosis, metafase, profase, anafase, telofase... esperen, eso era un tema adelantado del libro. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba estudiando.

Tonta biología.

O tal vez la culpa no era de la biología en sí. Ella siempre había sido buena en los estudios, pero se había comenzado a volver tonta últimamente. No entendía muy bien por qué. La biblioteca de la escuela algo tendría que ver, porque sólo pasaba cuando se encontraba ahí dentro, pero ella insistía en regresar. Otra prueba de que el sentido común se le estaba friendo.

Seguro había algo entre los libros; algo como el espíritu de una niña que era muy tonta, que se le estaba metiendo dentro para sabotear sus estudios.

O quizás era nocivo para el cerebro ser amiga de Ino Yamanaka...

No, eso era muy cruel. Ella adoraba a Ino.

Intentó repasar nuevamente los apuntes de biología, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Su mente se dispersó y su mirada se enfocó dos mesas más adelante automáticamente. Una mirada interceptó la suya, se avergonzó, y la desvió rápidamente hacia su rubia amiga, que trazaba mapas mentales como material de apoyo.

—Ino, ¿cómo es que tú sí puedes estudiar en esta biblioteca encantada y yo no?

—¿Biblioteca encantada? Por favor, Sakura. Estamos a punto de cumplir diez. Ya no creemos en cosas como bibliotecas encantadas.

—Bueno, entonces te hago la misma pregunta pero sin el 'encantada'.

—Exacto. Así se madura. Bien —Ino se llevó el lapicero a la boca en un gesto pensativo—, yo puedo estudiar porque quiero aprobar con buenas calificaciones.

Sakura se removió en su asiento.

—Yo también quiero aprobar con buenas calificaciones. Sino no estudiaría.

—Mmh... ¿quizás es porque tengo mayor capacidad de concentración que tú?

—Pero yo normalmente me concentro bien.

Ino dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú quieres que te ayude o sólo vas a estar poniéndome quejas a todo lo que digo?

Sakura se cohibió en su asiento. Un poco porque Ino le había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otras personas la escucharan regañarla y en parte porque de nuevo había cruzado miradas.

—No me estoy quejando —arguyó Sakura con voz queda—. Sólo quiero una respuesta que sea verdad.

—Lo que sea, mejor sigo estudiando. Si dices que te concentras mejor en tu casa, deberías irte. Y no te estoy corriendo, sólo lo digo porque aquí sólo estás gastando tu tiempo.

—Es cierto, debería.

Pero en eso quedó, en 'debería', porque Sakura no se movió de su asiento más que para encontrar una posición mucho más cómoda que la que tenía. Ino, por su parte, seguía en lo suyo.

A ver, los periodos prehistóricos esos eran...

Oh, la había vuelto a mirar.

¿Tendría algo en la cara o en el cabello? Recordaba haberse peinado con mucho esmero esa mañana porque sabía que iría a la biblioteca otra vez ese día. Ahora que lo pensaba, qué motivación más rara.

Bajó la cabeza a su libro y trató de concentrarse en los dibujitos. Biología nunca había sido difícil a pesar de ser el primer año que la llevaba. Ella había respondido en las clases correctamente cuando le preguntaban y hasta levantaba la mano para hacer comentarios, pero, por alguna razón, sus neuronas se habían desconectado y ya no recordaba nada.

Alzó la vista otra vez.

Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Luego Ino se metió en medio de su campo de visión. Una sonrisa ladina adornaba su bonito rostro redondo.

—Está claro que tú no vienes a la biblioteca a estudiar —declaró Ino en su oído.

—¿Qué? —musitó Sakura a la vez. ¿Cómo podía su amiga decir eso después de todos los libros de consulta que había sacado y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando?

—Pues no. Eres una pícara. No te hagas la tonta. Vienes a ver a ese chico de sexto. A Itachi. El hermano de Sasuke. Y debo decir, amiga mía, que tu gusto en hombres no es malo, aunque yo sigo prefiriendo a Sasuke. Pero bueno —suspiró la niña rubia cruzándose de brazos con satisfacción—. Una rival menos. Enhorabuena, Sakurita.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Ay, Sakura. Madura.

E Ino regresó a sus apuntes, dando por concluida la conversación. Sakura se sintió un poco ofendida por eso de 'madura'. Ambas tenían casi diez años. No es que Ino fuera Miss Madurez. No tenía por qué estarle repitiendo eso hasta el cansancio. Ella era madura. Había reconocido que le gustaba Sasuke desde el jardín de infantes y que, maduramente, le esperaría hasta que el fuera lo suficientemente maduro (otra vez la palabra) como para querer tener novia. Así que eso de que estaba enamorada de Itachi le parecía fuera de lugar. Si estuviera enamorada de él, para empezar...

Uy, la había mirado otra vez. Y esta vez le había sonreído.

Avergonzada y con las mejillas rojo fuego, Sakura enterró la cabeza en su libro de biología. Ni siquiera intentó fingir que leía esta vez. Concentró sus fuerzas en el mareo que la voltereta que dio su estómago segundos antes le había provocado.

Como decía. Ella, de Itachi Uchiha...

—Hola —se acercó Itachi, sonriéndole otra vez—. Veo desde allá que tienes problemas. ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Sakura cruzó una mirada desesperada con Ino, que miraba a Itachi y luego a ella con los ojos como platos.

—Dile que sí —dijo con los labios, sin emitir una sola palabra, y Sakura entendió. Pero no estaba muy segura del plan de su amiga. Se encontraba repentinamente muy nerviosa. El estómago le daba mil vueltas y el cerebro se le había embotado… más.

—Yo no...

Ino, rápida como ninguna, se levantó de su lugar en frente de Sakura y tomó el toro por los cuernos.

—Le haría mucha ilusión —dijo—. Lleva dos días intentando aprenderse el primer tema y nada. Yo no puedo ayudarle porque tengo otros compromisos. Adiós —e Ino se esfumó velozmente de allí, cargando como podía todas sus cosas, sin echar un vistazo de apoyo moral hacia atrás.

Sakura sintió el pánico crecer en su interior cuando Itachi se sentó a su lado, inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, y leyendo en voz queda el libro de biología. Sentía que el corazón le hacía un hoyo en el pecho, queriendo escapar.

—Oh, esto es fácil. Mira, puedes recordar las cosas si lo relaciones de esta manera. Primero...

E Itachi se sumergió en una larga charla unilateral de biología en la que Sakura sólo asentía, fingiendo que entendía. Ella lo que en realidad hacía era formularse preguntas que poco tenían que ver con la material del tipo: ¿Por qué sus pestañas son tan largas? ¿Cómo puede ser un chico tan listo y tan agradable? También hacía exclamaciones (mentales) varias como: ¡es muy guapo! ¡Qué bien huele!

—¿Has entendido?

—Ajá.

Itachi pareció leer a través de ella que no le había puesto ni pizca de atención a sus palabras, pero no dijo nada, sonrió y se despidió.

—Nos vamos mañana. Tengo que seguir estudiando para mis exámenes.

—Hasta mañana.

Sakura recogió sus cosas torpemente de la mesa, queriéndose ir pero sin querer hacerlo. Pero ya había tenido suficientes emociones por ese día. Un sólo cruce de miradas más y podría estallar... y reprobar biología. Necesitaba estudiar todo lo que pudiera en su casa, aunque tenía la sospecha de que, esta vez, ni siquiera en su dulce hogar podría hacerlo.

Ahora, reformulando el pensamiento de hace una hora:

Como decía, ella de Itachi Uchiha… estaba irremediablemente enamorada.

* * *

**Ostras. Cuánta inocencia. Creo que los puse demasiado peques, pero si ponía a una Sakura más grande que no sabe que está enamorándose de Itachi quedaría como una completa lerda. Por eso la edad. Además, a mí me gusta escribir cosas inocentes… tal vez porque perdí la inocencia desde muy joven (creo que a los 9 ya sabía cómo carajos se hacían los bebés; puede incluso que antes).**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
